Confession Through Karaoke
by appiedala
Summary: Booth and Brennan confess their love for each-other through karaoke at a 'family night' at Jack & Angela's place.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own anything. I don't own Bones or any of the lyrics or artists in this fic. It's my first let me now what you think. Should i Keep trying or stop now! Please leave a review!_

_C_onfession through Karaoke.

**I can't believe they gave me this much paperwork on a Friday night and expect me to finish it! **Booth thought looking at the pile of files on his desk. Hodgins and Angela had invited him to come to their party but Hacker made him stay here to finish work. And it was 8pm already! **Fucking A Hacker!** He took the stack of files and looked through them. He really wanted to go to that party. Everyone was there, Wendell, Cam, Sweets ans Daisy, even Bones said she would come. With a growl he picked a file and opened it when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Booth", Bones said stepping into his office. She looked gorgeous in the dim light of his office. Clad in a navy blue knee-length dress, that fits like it was made for her shapes, she stood there with a slight smile and a brown paper bag in her hands. "Hey Bones, shouldn't you be at Angela's for the party?", Booth asked. **Wow! Did she dress like that to kill me? Cause she certainly will some day.** "Yes I was on my way there but I wanted to ask you if you would go to", she answered sticking out the brown paper bag. "I heard you were still here so I thought I could bring you something to eat. It's Thai." "Aw thanks Bones", and Booth felt a grin coming to his face. Opening the bag made him realize he was pretty hungry. "Really nice of you to bring me dinner", Booth said. "That's what being friends, besides professional partners, is for right?", Bones answered smiling. Suddenly Booths cell rang and with a frown he looked at the tiny screen. "It's Hacker, what the hell does he want from me now?", he grunted flipping open the phone. Bones heard Hacker talk but she couldn't exactly make out his words. "Yes, okay thank you Andrew see you on Monday", Booth said with a wide grin and closed the phone. "Looks like I can go the party after all, he told me I could go home if I promised to come to the meeting Monday morning". "You might want to go home first, you like you haven't slept in a while and you are really growing a beard now", Bones smiled. Rubbing his chin with the palm of one hand and shutting down his computer with the other hand he arched an eyebrow to her words. "Is it that bad? It is right?", he asked. Bones only nodded. "Well I guess I should go home take a shower shave myself and I will see you there". "I could come with you and wait at your place so we could go together", She suggested. "I'm fine Bones, besides what will they think if we arrive together thinking I was at the office finishing up some paperwork?". "It's not the first time we arrive together at places Booth, but I guess you're right. I'll see you there?". "Of course Bones, see you there. Oh and thanks for bringing me dinner". "You already said that, bye Booth", and with that she walked out of his office. **Oh my god, I would kill to get my hands on her. She looks absolutely amazing! **And with his thought rambling on in his mind he grabbed his coat, flicked the light switch off and left his office.

Later at Hodgins's Manor.

"Hey sweetie", Angela said when she saw Bones enter the room. "Hey Ange, thanks for inviting me. Booth will come to in a while, I brought him dinner at the office when Hacker called". "Wow, really?", Angela asked hugging her best friend. "Yes, Booth needed to go home first though to take a shower and shave, I told him so". "Sweetie are you sure you two are not in some kind of relationship because this is really starting to look like one", Angela said with a wide smile. Bones smiled back at her but said nothing. When her smile faded quickly Angela got worried. "What's wrong sweetie? Did I say something wrong?". "No Ange it's just...i-i...i think you are right. About me and Booth. I realized it earlier today but I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid I will hurt him by saying the wrong things, you know I am terrible when it comes to being romantic or capable of saying something like that". "Wait sweetie, did you just say what I think you said? You're telling me now you're in love with Booth? Oh Wow!". "I think so, yes I am", and a smile broke over her face. Angela pulled Bones into a hug and held her like that when Hodgins entered the hallway. "Hey Dr. B. you look amazing", he greeted her. "Just call me Tempe, Jack. It's just us, friends right?", she said stepping away from Angela. Angela still couldn't get her mind wrapped around what Brennan just said and kept her eyes fixated on her best friend. "O-K, Tempe, oh this feels weird.", Jack said looking at her and then his eyes darted to his wife. "Are you okay honey? You look like you've just seen a ghost". "Yeah I'm okay I'm just...stunned!", Angela said with her voice just above a whisper. "Great let's get back to the others then or are you two planning to stay out in the hallway?', Jack asked when he started walking back towards the living room. "Before we go back I can tell you one thing! Just tell him and if you can't say it then sing it. Last time you tried to sing a song he got shot so he won't expect you to sing. And most definitely he doesn't expect you to sing for him", Angela mused. "I'm rambling right?", watching the surprised expression on Brens face. "Yes you are but it sounded like a good idea", Bren answered and started walking to meet the rest of the guests at the party. When she entered the room everyone greeted her loudly. Angela walked into the room as well thinking about what Brennan just said. **Isn't this the perfect night for Karaoke? **She thought and started to walk towards Hodgins. "Honey where is the Karaoke-set? I feel like this is going to be one hell of a night, in the good way though". Hodgins smiled at her: "I will get it, but don't expect me to sing!"

"So what is the occasion for this party?", Cam asked while accepting the drink from Angela. "There is no occasion, just a fun night with friends. Hodgie always says it feels like family with all of you so I thought we had a 'Family Night'." Cam smiled and took a sip of her drink. Sweets and Daisy joined them while Wendell talked about the last case they finished with Brennan. "It's a family night but I promise you it will get absolutely crazy later on. I asked Hodgie to get the karaoke-set if you know what that means.", smiling she looked at Sweets. "Oh I don't know Angela. Aren't you guys bored by me singing again?", Sweets grinned at Daisy. "Oh I promise you Sweets you won't be the only one singing tonight", Angela said grabbing the remote and turned up the volume of the stereo. "I love this song", Cam shouted and started dancing to Proud Mary by Tina Turner. Brennan turned around to see Cam sing and dance. "I didn't expect her to be so wild", she said and smiled to Wendell who looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. After a few seconds Angela and Daisy joined Cam and the party really started. The doorbell rang and Hodgins went to open the door. Just like expected it was Booth. "Hey buddy, where's the party huh?", Booth asked grinning widely and holding up a bottle of expensive scotch. "Dude, awesome, come in", Hodgins stepped aside to let Booth in while he took the bottle from him. Booth walked straight to living room and saw all the girls dancing and singing. He looked around because he didn't see Bones and spotted her sitting on the couch next to Wendell. They were laughing and talking about something when Angela spotted Booth. "Looking sexy there Booth", she shouted and walked over to him. Booth was dressed in a stone washed dark blue pair of jeans a tight black shirt and his black leather jacket. Angela looked him up and down and kissed him on his cheek. "You smell amazing Booth, want a drink?" "Sure Ange, I haven't missed all the fun yet right?" Booth said watching Cam and Daisy still jumping up and down to the beat. At the other side of the room Hodgins entered with the karaoke-set and he started to plug everything in so the set could be used whenever someone wanted. Booth looked at Brennan and when she saw him looking she immediately looked away. **Is she blushing? Well that's not something she does very often. Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever seen here blush. Why is she blushing now? Is it because of something Wendell said? Wait a minute...is Wendell hitting on Bones? I must be going crazy!** "Booth...Booth, HEY earth to Booth", Angela said pulling him out of his rambling mind. "Sorry Ange, got caught up in my thoughts". "What is it with this night? We should be having fun but when you are in 'The Wicked World Of Booth' inside that mind of yours you will be missing all the fun. Come on I want to start with the karaoke-set.", and with that she pulled his arm and pulling him away from the entrance of the living room towards the couch where Brennan was sitting. **If the confessions ****will be coming out tonight you better get comfortable right away and no jokes!** Angela thought while she let go of his arm in front of Brennan. "Hey Bones, hi Wendell", Booth said and gave Wendell a firm hand. "Hey man, I thought you weren't coming. Dr. Brennan here told me you had a lot of work at the office". "Ah well she didn't tell you I got a call that I was free to go", Booth grinned his cocky grin and sat down on the other side of Brennan. "We were just discussing the case when all of the sudden Dr. Brennan got totally silent". "What's up with that bones?". "I … I don't want to talk about it Booth. You look better now". Wendell watched Booths face lighten up and Brennan was blushing again. **Oh my god, she's blushing again and it's not because of Wendell. Is she really blushing because of me? What the hell, could it be... No Seeley now you are acting like an idiot. She just blushes, get your head straight. **Booth chastised himself. "Thanks Bones". **Oh my he looks amazing and I am blushing again. Come on Temperance you haven't said it yet right? Oh please Angela don't say anything to him. **Brennan felt her face get hot. "OK I will be the first to grab the mic. I will be singing a song by Madonna called Express yourself", Angela said and gave Brennan a wink.

**Come on girls,**

**Do believe in love?  
>'cause I got something to say about it<br>And it goes something like this**

**Don't go for second best baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real**

Angela started looking at all the women in the room. Cam bounced her head, Daisy started singing and Brennan just gave Angela the stink-eye.

**You don't need diamond rings  
>Or eighteen karat gold<br>Fancy cars that go very fast  
>You know they never last, no, no<br>What you need is a big strong hand  
>To lift you to your higher ground<br>Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
>Make him love you till you can't come down.<strong>

Daisy and Cam gathered around Angela and her mike for the chorus and then Cam took over the mic.

**Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
>But he needs to start with your head<br>Satin sheets are very romantic  
>What happens when you're not in bed<br>You deserve the best in life  
>So if the time isn't right then move on<br>Second best is never enough  
>You'll do much better baby on your own<strong>  
>They finished the song with the three of them together.<p>

**Express yourself  
>[you've got to make him]<br>Express himself  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not<br>Express yourself  
>[you've got to make him]<br>So you can respect yourself  
>Hey, hey<br>So if you want it right now, then make him show you how  
>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not <strong>

The guys where all shouting and Booth whistled on his fingers wondering why Bones didn't stand up to sing with them. Was she afraid to sing again? Everyone knew there wouldn't be something happening tonight. It's not like one of them wanted to shoot Booth again like Pam Noonan did when Brennan was singing at the karaoke-bar. "Hey guys I got an idea. Let's sing Toxic to tease our girls a little", Hodgins said all of the sudden. "Really Hodgins? I don't have a girl", Booth said with amazement. "I don't have one too so it will be you and Sweets man", Wendell agreed with Booth. "So what? Just sing along guys don't make us look like fools", Sweets said giving Wendell a bump to the shoulder with his fist. "Ah what the hell come on Wendell", and Booth started walking towards the karaoke-set when a better idea hit him. He really wanted Bones to know exactly how he felt about her and he waved away the guys. Searching through the menu he found the song he was looking for and started singing.

**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have fun with anyone<br>But when I see you hanging about with anyone  
>It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die.<br>**

Booth smiled a little insecure. **Maybe this wasn't such a good idea** he thought when he saw all the girls, including Bones, watch him open-mouthed.

**It's not unusual to go out at any time  
>But when I see you out and about it's such a crime<br>If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
>It's not unusual, it happens every day no matter what you say<br>you find it happens all the time  
>love will never do what you want it to<br>Why can't this crazy love be mine  
><strong>

Booth saw a smile break across Bones's face and he instantly walked towards her. He just couldn't stop his feet and he pulled her up from the couch.

**It's not unusual to be mad with anyone  
>It's not unusual to be sad with anyone<br>But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
>It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you<strong>

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

**Because I do Bones, I...I love you Bones. **

**Oh shit, Holy Mary Mother Of God, did I really say that out loud? **Bones smiled at him, stunned by what he just said. "I...i...i didn't mean to say that out loud but I did, didn't I?", he stuttered letting go of her hand. "Yes Booth, you did", Bones said and cocked her head to the side. Booth felt himself flush and looked away from her face. Angela's mouth was open wide and Hodgins looked shocked. Sweets just grinned his shrink y-smile and Daisy almost drooled over Sweets. "I think I can counter your song with a song I wished to sing", Bones said looking at the panicked face Booth made. She walked over to the Karaoke-set and everyone started cheering and shouting.

At the first note Angela already knew what her best friend was about to sing. Taking Chances by Celine Dion, of course what else?.

**Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world<br>But don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth  
><strong>  
><strong>You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out<br>And maybe this is going too fast  
>And maybe it's not meant to last<strong>

She smiled sweetly at Booth and walked over to hold his hand. He took her hand without hesitation and smiled at her. He knew this sons and knew the lyrics by heart. **Oh My God if this I a dream, just please don't wake me. I will die if I wake up now I swear. **Booth couldn't get his head straight and fell into a whirlpool of thoughts. Everyone around them seemed to fade into the background, the only thing he could see or think about was Bones. And by the meaning of the words she sang, she was his Bones. All his, Wow!

**But what do you say to taking chances  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold  
>Or hell to pay<br>What do you say  
>What do you say<strong>

I just want to start again  
>And maybe you could show me how to try<br>And maybe you could take me in  
>Somewhere underneath your skin<p>

**Oh I wish I could baby, I would put right into my heart if I could.**Booths mind rambled on until he heard Brennans voice again.

**And I had my heart beaten down but I always come back for more  
>Yeah<br>There's nothing like love to pull you up  
>When you're laying down on the floor there<br>So talk to me  
><strong>**Talk to me like lovers do  
>Yeah<br>Walk with me  
>Walk with me like lovers do<br>Like lovers do**

Booth didn't even let Bones finish the song. He pulled her close and kissed her in front of everybody. At first he thought she was going to back-out but she didn't. She leaned in closer and kissed him back. Time seemed to fly by when all of the sudden they heard Hodgins yell "Get a room!".

Everyone laughed when they broke apart and flushed at the same time. Angela squealed and ran towards Brennan. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for the two of you". "Thanks Ange, I didn't know where to start until he came up with Tom Jones", Brennan said and turned to Booth. "So what's this, is it official now?", Sweets asked. Looking at each-other Booth and Brennan agreed at the same time. "So I guess you do have a girl then, nothing personal meant by me calling you a girl Tempe." Hodgins said with a wide smile. "It's OK Jack. I'm not offended by slang anymore."she said with a lovely smile towards Booth. "Now do you want to sing with us Booth?', Hodgins asked. "Yeah later guys".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I don't own anything, don't own Bones or any of the artists or lyrics in this fic. Thank you all for reading and thank you for the reviews. Keep letting me now what you think! Your reviews will only help me. My biggest thanks goes to _Dharmamonkey for inspiring me to write.**

Chapter Two

"Want another beer man?", Jack asked Booth holding out a bottle in front of him.

"Yeah thanks Hodgins", he answered taking the bottle from him. Booth looked around the room and everyone was talking about what just happened. Maybe he could sneak out with Bones to a place a bit more quiet. Smiling like a fool he pushed bones towards the hallway with the palm of his hand in the small of her back. He felt a little bit nervous but he didn't really care. _She loves me, she totally loves me! What did I do to get this lucky all of the sudden. Thank you God!._

"Booth, where are we going?", Bones asked looking at a widely grinning Booth. He didn't answer but kept leading her instead. When they arrived in the hallway Booth pushed Bones a bit towards the staircase.

"No we are not going up there", he said when he saw Bones make a shocked face. " I...i just wanted to be alone a bit. Are you sure about this Bones?"

"Of course Booth, I realized it today when I was at the office working on my new book. I thought about how you inspired me in everything. I mean everything in my life, you make me smile but you are also there when I find I'm having a hard time dealing with life".

"Well I guess that's just part of being friends and partners, I still can't believe what just happened out there. You knew how I felt about you right? I've told you so quite a few times before but I would never have guessed you changed your mind. Yes, you were a bit distracted at the lab this morning but I don't know anybody who is more focused than you. You seemed...off".

"I know that Booth, me being off was caused by my realization about my feelings for you. And I don't believe in faith but I know now I felt this way for a long time. I just had to realize it and I didn't until this morning".

"You know Bones? Why don't we just sneak out here and go somewhere we can be alone?" Booth asked as he stepped in closer and put his arms around her resting his hands on her hips.

"I don't want to leave yet Booth, you just got here", she said with her voice just above a whisper.

"OK I guess we can stay for a while, that is if you want to leave together and come with me to my place after the party".

"Booth...kiss me please", Bones whispered not answering him. Booth leaned in closer and kissed her. Her hands went up to his neck and he pulled her even closer.

"Sweetie?...Bren where are you?", they heard Angela call into the hallway. Before they both new it she came around the corner and spotted them still holding each other and looking into each others eyes.

_I swear his eyes look darker, is he...yes he is! Booth wants more! _The thought made her flush and she looked away towards Angela.

"Oh wow! You two look like teenagers in love, did I interrupt something here or should I just get the guestroom ready?", Angela grinned.

"Oh no Ange... that won't be necessary. We were just about to head back to the others. Booth still has to sing with Jack and Sweets remember".

"You don't look like you were heading back but I will tell Hodgie Booth will sing now", with that Angela turned around with a wink towards Brennan.

Without them saying a word Bones took Booths hands of her hips and pulled him towards the living room. Hodgins and Sweets were already standing near the karaoke-set. Booth made a sound that sounded like a groan and Bones looked up at him.

"Something wrong Booth? You promised them".

"No it's just... I don't want to sing anymore I just want to spend time with you. Only you".

"We have enough time for that Booth. This between us has just started are you expecting it to end soon?".

"No i'm just praying this is not a cruel dream. I really don't want to wake up realizing it was just my imagination".

"I promise you Booth, this maybe feel like a dream to you but it is far from a dream. It's a dream coming true for me".

"So it is for me", and Booth gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Feeling like he was walking on clouds Booth walked over to the other guys. Hodgins patted him on the shoulder and Sweets started the tape. Booth arched an eyebrow and put on a cocky grin as he saw Bones staring at him. Cam sat down next to Wendell and Bones stood with her back against the counter.

"Don't expect me to sing, yeah right he brought up this song", Angela told Brennan.

"I know this song, when I was with Russ's kids they played it over and over until I was sick of it", Brennan said.

"Yeah well, it is a fun song. I don't know why Hodgie picked this song because I thought he hated it. The man never stops surprising me. But tell me Sweetie, how are you feeling now it's out?".

"I don't feel any different Ange." With a smile she added "Except for Booth knowing I feel the same way about him. It makes me feel happy".

At the same time Hodgins started to sing.

**Baby, can't you see****  
>I'm calling<br>A girl like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling**

Sweets:

**There's no escape  
>I can't wait<br>I need a hit  
>Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous  
>I'm loving it<strong> 

Booth didn't sing yet so Hodgins and Sweets took the next verse together.

**Too high  
>Can't come down<br>Losing my head  
>Spinning 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now?**

Booth shrugged and started singing surprising the guys. They thought he wasn't going to sing anymore so when Booth started they both fell silent.

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slipping under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?**

Bones, Angela and Daisy looked at each other and walked over to the guys. Angela grabbed the mic from Booth's hands and pushed him back. Hodgins looked at her when she started walking his way with an evil glint in her eyes. She started to sing.

**It's getting late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip  
>From my devil's cup<br>Slowly, it's taking over me**

Daisy stood in front of Sweets. Taking over the mic from Angela.

**Too high  
>Can't come down<br>It's in the air and it's all around  
><strong>**Can you feel it now?**

Bones took over teasing Booth a bit by running her free hand over his chest.

_Oh my god, Bones, you're killing me here. Wait what are you doing? _Booths mind raced as Bones started to push his jacket of of his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slipping under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<strong> 

Booth sang the next part with her pulling Bones close to his chest.

**Taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic I'm slipping under<br>With the taste of the poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?<strong>

**Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**

Bones finished the song with her hands all over Booth's chest and her lips brushing his while the only thing Booth could do was holding the mic so tight his knuckles turned white.

**Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now **

"Oh my god, that was sexy Brenn", Angela said with a Wow expression on her face.

"Uhm yeah", Booth swallowed hard. "Don't move Bones, I uh...i" Booth whispered into her ear.

"Why Booth?", following his stare downwards. "Oh", she gasped.

_Whoah down boy, come on not now! _Booth chastised himself. A few seconds after the song finished everyone gathered around the couch as they stood there completely still. Brennans hands were still on Booth's chest. _Now I know for sure, if she keeps doing things like this, which I never expected her to do, she is going to kill me. I'll die from a heart attack right here right now._

"So want to watch a movie or something?", Angela asked.

"I'll be heading home Angela but thanks for the invitation it was fun", Wendell answered.

"Wait for us Wendell. Lancelot and I are going home too", Daisy said looking at Sweets with a wink. Sweets only nodded.

"We can stay Ange, I don't have plans for tomorrow so I don't have to get up early. Do you wanna stay Booth or do you have to pick up Parker tomorrow?", she really wanted Booth to stay.

"I do have to pick up Parker but... that would be around noon. He has a game tomorrow and I promised Rebecca I would pick him up after. So I guess I could stay for one movie huh Bones". He gave her a cocky grin and stepped away. They were still standing there next to the karaoke machine. He took Brennans hand and said goodbye to Wendell, Daisy and Sweets.

"I think I'll go home too, Michelle doesn't know where I am. I'll see you on Monday guys. Oh and ladies of course", Cam said.

"I'll walk you all to the door", Angela said while Hodgins picked out a DVD.

Booth sat down on the couch making himself comfortable. He rested his right arm on the back of the couch and Bones sat down next to him. Hodgins put the DVD into the DVD player and waited for Angela to come back before he pressed play.

"Which movie are we watching honey?', Angela asked sitting down next to Hodgins and leaned into him getting comfortable.

"Nothing that has to do with work. City of Angels".

"I've seen that one it's about an angel who has fallen because he's in love with a woman right?", Booth asked taking his arm from the back of the couch and wrap it around Brennans shoulders. He pulled her close and she just seemed to fit there. She placed her head on his chest and her hand on his belly. It was all new but it felt like they've never done anything else. He felt his heart swell with the love he felt in that moment.

"Don't spoil the movie man", Hodgins said pressing play while putting his arm around Angela.

"Isn't this nice Brenn, the four of us hanging out like friends?".

"Yes is it Ange", came a muffled answer. Angela saw Brennan put her nose in Booths neck and place a tiny kiss on his jawline.

_Aw look at that, ain't that sweet? _With a smile gracing her face Angela turned her head towards the television.


End file.
